Jeffrey, Jaden
This is a list of adventures that will be made by Tigerman531 and Rtgoh2. For the Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures ''and ''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures ''movies, go here: Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures Series. For the ''Jaden's Adventures ''movies, go here: Jaden's Adventures Series. NOTE: Sometime later, Jeffrey and Jaden's team will merge with Hiccup's team. From then on, the series will be named ''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures. Members *Jeffrey Dragonheart *Jaden Yuki and Winged Kuriboh *Jeffrey's Pikachu *Alexis Rhodes *Jeffrey's Meowth *Berkeley Beetles *Nathan *Scamper and Brain *Mitsuki *Cheshire Cat *Tai and Agumon *Nails the Spider *Matt and Gabumon *The Mask *Sora and Biyomon *Bartok the Bat *Mimi and Palmon *Jesse Anderson and Ruby Carbuncle *Izzy and Tentomon *Mavis *Thundara Wolf *Joe and Gomamon *Manny, Ellie and Peaches *T.K. and Patomon *Sid the Sloth *Kari and Gatomon *Diego, Shira, Diego Jr., and Tammy *Batty Koda *Crash & Eddie *Patch and Collette *Louis the Molehog *Shining Armor and Princess Cadence *Mushu *Xion *Shadow, Chance, Sassy and Delilah *Bolt, Mittens and Rhino *Mei and Gabu *Sam & Max *Brandy and Mr. Whiskers *Stuart Little, Margalo, Snowbell and Monty *Blaze the cat *Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private *Kiva (KivaMarieTurbo1) *Puss in Boots *Jiji *Buck the Weasel *Zoe Cruger (Zoe Liddel) *Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Spike *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *WALL-E and EVE *Charlie and Itchy *Veemon *Gloria the Glam, Penny the Wild, Amy the Smart and Flora the Shy (Zoe Liddel) *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Tom and Jerry *Osmosis Jones and Drix *Sabrina Spellman and Salem *Baby Tiragon *Figaro Future members *Babs Seed *Gonzo the Great *Rizzo the Rat *Granny Sloth *Impmon *Aqua *B.E.N. *May *Leonardo *Raphael *Michaelangelo *Donatello *Splinter *Atticus Rhodes *Robin *Starfire *Cyborg *Beast Boy *Raven *Godzilla *Team Go-Getters *Spiky-eared Pichu *Kitty Katswell *Dudley Puppy *Sasha Le Fleur Possible Future Members *Discord (Depending on whether he has truly reformed) *Gru *Margo *Edith *Agnes *Lea Movies *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Castle in the Sky'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Piglet's Big Movie'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Follow That Bird'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Hercules & Xena: The Battle for Mount Olympus'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Doug's 1st Movie'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Ferngully 2: The Magical Rescue'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet The Brave Little Toaster'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden and The Brave Little Toaster To The Rescue'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden and The Brave Little Toaster Goes To Mars'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Hiccup get Spirited Away'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Dinosaur'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Keep Calm and Flutter On'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Nightmare Ned'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Magical Mystery Cure'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet George of the Jungle'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy '' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends meet The Iron Giant'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Star Fox Adventures'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends go to Jurassic Park'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Jurassic Park: The Lost World'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Jurassic Park 3'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Wizard of Oz'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Star Fox: Assault'' *''Jesse, Xion and Luigi's Mansion '' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends join Men in Black'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Men in Black II'' To Be Announced *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Epic'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Despicable Me 2'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' get Frozen'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Muppets Most Wanted'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Rio 2'' *''Patch's Adventures of The Lion King 1 1/2'' TV series *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Justice League'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Teen Titans'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Justice League Unlimited'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Megas XLR'' * Song(s) for the intro of Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Series *Yu-Gi-Oh GX theme song *All I Need Is Love (sung by Cee Lo and The Muppets) *Simple and Clean (Kingdom Hearts) *We Are Family (Ice Age 4) *I'm a Believer (sung by Smash Mouth) *Welcome (Brother Bear) (sung by Blind Boys of Alabama) Category:Tigerman531 Category:Rtgoh1